


fond of you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Social Anxiety, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two local boys fall in love over cliche coffee dates and soft smiles





	fond of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys WHAT'S up! this is my attempt at a Soft klance fic! i hope you like it :))

When Keith walked into highschool, he had no idea what was in store for him.

For his first day, he wore a plain black t-shirt, black, ripped skinny jeans, and his cropped red jacket. Pinned to it was his favorite NASA pin along with various other ones that referenced his favorite movies and tv shows (star wars, star trek, etc). His backpack was sloppily slung over his shoulder as he shuffled down the crowded halls. Garrison High was packed to the brim with students from various towns around the area, so Keith hardly knew anyone. He wasn't involved or even mentioned in any of the sea of chatter that seemed to drown out the noise of the entire world. 

You see, Keith had a problem making friends. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just  _couldn't_. Talking to people was so hard for him that he could hardly get a word out to even the teachers. He always got so anxious in social situations that he decided that it was best to just stay away from them all together. He did have a couple of friends that he'd made through his adoptive brother, Shiro. His boyfriend, Matt, had a younger sister who went to the same middle school as Keith, and they'd been friends ever since they learned about their shared interest in astronomy. But she wouldn't be in high school for another year, so Keith was totally alone in his new hell.

"It'll be okay, Keith," Shiro assured. "Just remember your steps. Breathe, ground yourself, all that shit."

"But what if it doesn't work, Shiro? What if I make a fool out of myself in front of everyone?"

Shiro sighed. "Keith, you can't go your whole life worrying about what people think of you. Do you think people liked me when I started dating Matt? No. Do I care? No. Just do what makes you happy, focus on school, and everything will be alright."

"Everything will be alright," Keith muttered as he walked into his first period. He could tell this was the english room the second he stepped foot inside. The room was small but inviting, with the pastel walls covered in inspirational quotes from various authors and celebrities. There was a small crack in the window that fluttered the "I love reading!" banners back and forth in the wind and took papers from the teacher's desk to the floor. There were only two other people in the room, a tall and skinny boy and his equally tall and slightly chubbier friend. They giggled on the other side of the room as they flew paper airplanes at each other.

The skinny boy chucked one of the planes and hit his friend in the top of his head. 

"Ouch, Lance!" The darker boy complained, patting down his hair and adjusting his yellow headband. The boy, Lance as he was called, howled in laughter. Keith immediately noticed the way the skin around his indigo eyes when he laughed and how his whole body shook when he giggled. Keith blushed. He was staring, and he knew he shouldn't be. But this boy was  _pretty,_ pretty in a way boys shouldn't be, in a way that made Keith's heart flutter.

Keith decided that he'd creeped on the two boys long enough and tore his eyes away. He found a nice corner seat in the back between the shelves of the small classroom library where he hoped no one would notice him, not even the teacher. Then, he prayed that the kids across the room wouldn't hear him as he sat down.

It was just his luck that his chair creaked on contact, alerting the boys of his presence almost instantaneously. 

Keith felt his entire face flush bright red. He cursed himself under his breath as the two boys huddled together momentarily before walking straight towards him.

"Hi! I'm Lance McClain. This is my best friend, Hunk Garrett. What's your name?"

Keith's gaze flicked up only to meet two of the warmest grins he'd ever received. Lance's hand was extended for him to shake, and Keith took it hesitantly. 

"K-Keith. The name's Keith Kogane," He forced, giving a nervous but sincere smile. 

Lance shook his hand violently. "Well, Keith, welcome to our group! As of now, you're an honorary member."

Keith's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What? You want... Me?"

"Yeah!" Hunk exclaimed.

"Come on, please say you'll join," Lance begged with the most believable puppy dog eyes Keith had ever had the displeasure of seeing.

He blushed. "S-Sure."

"Yay! See you at lunch!" Lance chirped as the bell rang. They scampered back to their seats as the rest of the class sat in their seats.

Keith almost forgot to say 'here' when the teacher called his name. He couldn't stop looking at Lance, and even though he was across the room, he could see every detail clearly. He noticed the way his chocolate brown hair parted at the nape of his neck and that the freckles on his face made little shapes that he could just spend hours tracing and finding. He watched the way he tapped his foot or his fingers while he sat or worked, never sitting completely still during the whole class. He got lost in his blue eyes and found himself blushing whenever Lance looked back at him, offering a cheerful smile and wave. He reciprocated the gesture as best he could, but he knew he just looked like an idiot when Lance's eyes were on him. 

Then, the bell rang, and Keith found himself looking forward to lunch, more than he had been in a long time.

\--

Finally, Keith's fourth period was over, and he rushed out to the picnic tables as fast as he could. The September air was crisp, and Keith was thanking the lord he brought a jacket so he wouldn't freeze while he was trying to look somewhat normal for Lance. 

"Keith! Over here!" His voice called. Keith looked over to see Lance, Hunk, and two other girls sat at a table under a brightly colored tree. Lance was grinning ear to ear, hailing keith down as he stood on the table. Keith smiled sheepishly and walked over, sitting down on the end, next to Lance. 

"Keith, this is Shay," Lance gesture towards the girl in the camo, who Hunk had his arm around. She waved quickly before going back to picking at her salad. "And this is Allura," Lance said, pointing to the white haired girl who was sat on the other side of him. She looked up from her makeup mirror and nodded at him as she applied her makeup, paying no more than a few seconds of attention to him.

"At least wave or something!" Lance teased, shoving Allura playfully.

"Hey!" She growled as she slapped his arm away. "I nodded."

Lance shook his head and turned his gaze on Keith. "She thinks she's better than us because she's one year older."

Allura scoffed. She flipped her hair in fake confidence. "And I'm much more popular and pretty."

"Right you are," Lance added with a wink.

Keith was confused. Were they flirting? Or was this how friends acted? 

"Are you two... together?" Keith asked nervously.

"Ew! No!" Lance and Allura shrieked in sync.

"Honey, I'm totally a lesbian," Allura told him. 

Keith felt his ears go red with embarrassment. 

"Yup! And I'm bi, Shay's pan, and Hunk's ace," Lance told him. They all smiled acceptingly. Suddenly, he felt ashamed. He'd only told two people that he was gay, and these people didn't even know him and they'd already come out. Maybe it was time he trusted people.

"Oh, cool. I'm-"

"Straight, we know," Lance laughed. "We figured we needed one of you around to balance out the gay."

Great. Just great. Lance thought he was straight, and he was too anxious to correct him.

"But what if I was a h-homophobe? Why did you trust me?"

Lance ruffled his hair. "You're not like all those sports jerks. You're nice, so we figured if you're going to be in our group, you should know."

"Oh," was all Keith said. They ate in silence for the rest of the period.

Keith swore he could feel Lance's gaze fall on him multiple times during lunch. He told himself he was wrong. Lance thought he was straight, right? He wouldn't torture himself by falling for a "straight person". Keith knew that pain, and he didn't want Lance to experience it, too.

 _I should just tell them,_ he thought.

But the words just didn't come out, and the bell rang before he even got the chance.

"See you tomorrow, Keith!" Lance said as they walked back to the school. It was so unfair how attractive he was despite his windblown hair and crooked smile. He looked like someone out of a damn movie as he skipped beside him, waving at Keith as the sun shone down on him and the leaves blew around him. 

"Y-Yeah, see you guys tomorrow," He called as they disappeared into the mob of people.

Keith was so, so utterly fucked and it was only his first day. 

"Just my luck," He sighed.

\--

"Oh my gosh! Did you see how nervous he was, Hunk? It was so cute!" Lance gushed as he rolled around on his best friend's king size bed. 

Hunk shrugged as he tinkered with spare parts at his desk. "I don't like dudes, Lance. I wouldn't know."

"Well, as a raging bisexual, I can safely say that Keith Kogane is the most adorable human on the earth. Too bad he's straight," He sighed.

Hunk scoffed. "Yeah, straight."

"What? You don't think he is? He didn't exactly object."

"You are so oblivious, Lance," Hunk grumbled. "Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"Uh, no! I was too busy looking at him!" Lance quipped. Hunk just shook his head. "Fine. Maybe he is gay. But what do I do then? Go up to him and say, 'hey, i've only known you for a day but I'm totally crushing on you, wanna go out?' That never works!"

"Maybe just be his friend for now. He seemed to like you."

"I guess," Lance pouted. "Ugh, boys are so dumb!"

"Hey! Rude."

Lance let out a laugh. "Love you, buddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for Keith."

\--

"Wait, wait. Why didn't you tell him you were gay?" Pidge asked, pushing up her glasses as she listened intently.

Keith hit himself in the face with a pillow. "I don't know! The conversation had already passed and I was too scared to bring it up again."

She sighed, scribbling away on her algebra homework. "You should've just told him. He probably likes you."

Keith blushed. "Why would someone like him like me? I mean, he's loud, spontaneous, and cute, and I'm just plain weird and awkward."

"Not true! You have many redeeming qualities," Pidge smirked. "Like the fact that you can recite every line from the first Star Wars movie. That's a real turn on."

Keith lightly slapped her leg. "Shut up."

"On a serious note, I think it's best to see where this friendship goes," Pidge told him. "If it's lasting, you should tell him you're gay. If it doesn't, then you won't have revealed your deepest secret to him."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Pidge!" He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" 

"Shiro wants me home early today. He wants to know all about my day," He groaned.

"You gonna tell him?"

Keith pursed his lips. "No. Not yet."

Pidge nodded. "Tell Matt I say hi and that his real home is waiting whenever he decides to come back."

Keith laughed. "Can do."

He headed out the door, a small smile tugging at his lips as the thought of Lance buzzed around in his head.

He really was in deep, deep trouble, but there was no getting out of it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohshit i love my boys so much


End file.
